terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Leporidae, Rabbit God
'''Leporidae, Rabbit God '''is a Warmode bunny boss. Despite seeming so harmless, it is an incredibly difficult boss for those entering Warmode. It has approximately the size of King Slime. Spawn He is spawned by placing all three of the Enraged Bunny's drops and an Unholy Rabbit at a Cruel Altar in the Purity Biome at night. He does not despawn at night, instead, all of his attacks are boosted by 75 for the rest of the fight. Etc, in his third form his leap will deal 450 damage. This enragement makes it rather difficult, but still possible. AI Once spawned, he walks like a normal bunny towards the player. Once visible by the player, it will begin its attacks. In its first form, it has a single attack, a leap. This leap will mean your death in Expert Mode, but it's not to bad to not dodge in Normal Mode. When he leaps, he leaps extremely far, enough to jump up 8 platforms of a boss arena. If he lands directly on top of you, no matter what mode you will die instantly. In the second form, his crown will fly off, similar to Golem's head. It shoots red lazers at you which are incredibly damaging. Meanwhile, Leporidae will have a new attack, a dash. This dash will only happen if you are level with Leporidae. This means if he wants to dash into you he has to leap onto your platform. The dash attack looks very similar to the Shield of Cthulhu's Dash. After he dashes, for a couple seconds he walks very slowly but gets back into his normal speed again. The crown has the same AI as Golem's flying head but is attackable. In his third and final form, his eyes turn white, and the crown will regenerate to max life and get buffed attacks. If you killed it during the second form, it will respawn. The third form version of the dash is the same as the second form's, but he doesn't slow down afterwoods. In expert mode, he leaps right towards you after his dash. He also shoots lazers directly, but has to remain on eye-level, indicating that his eye is where the lazers are coming from. Every time he reaches a new form, his defense lowers but his signature attacks (Melee and Leap) are increased by 25. (If in expert mode, the leap gains an incredible buff, but it doesn't mean anything considering you would die anyways.) Drops In expert mode, LRG drops the Godly Bunny Leg. It acts similar to the Frog Leg but it has double the effect, and boosts your damage and crit by 20% and 15% respectively. It also drops 12 - 25 (15 - 30 in Expert) Enraged Bunny Souls. They are used to upgrade the Enraged Bunny's drops. Trivia The boss would have been named Lepus if it weren't for the mobile exclusive boss of the same name. Category:Bosses Category:Warmode Bosses Category:War Mode Category:War Mode Bosses Category:War Mode Boss Category:War Mode Enemies Category:Bunny Bosses